Tell me my life was worth living
by Wamee
Summary: A new crime is all the talk in London. But when the young earl solves it a new problem awakes. Why is his butler doing such things? why does he care? Why does it hurt? tears?
1. That butler, the beginning of the end

_**This is dream i had, and i can not stop thinking about it so i decided to make it into a story~**_

_**This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic~ So let's have fun with this!**_

**I do not own kuroshitsuji~ Yana Toboso 3 does~**

* * *

><p><em>That butler, The starting of the end.<em>

While twilight spread across London, the busy streets were left for dead as the citizens retired to their warm homes. After awhile a full moon took it's place in the winter's night sky and all there was left to hear was a soft hooting of an old owl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A loud scream echoed the streets killing the silence thus woke up many. One of the many that had awoken was a officer at the Scottish yard that was fast asleep at a cosy, safe inn.

As soon as he heard the bone chilling scream he was soon dressed and out the door running to the source. Not quiet sure where the scream had come from he was sure to check every crack and gap in London.

Soon the shivering brunette officer was about to give up hope on finding the poor victim when he came across something odd in the snow.

The tall man felt his heart come to a stop at what lied in front of him. "No..." He managed to choke, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

There in the snow was a young boy around the age of eleven, frozen.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian." Called the young earl that sat at his desk with a familiar letter in his small hands. The door opened after a few seconds to revile a tall butler dressed in black. "Yes, bocchan?" The butler asked, walking up to the desk that his young master was at.<p>

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with the normal frown while his butler could only smile warmly at the boy. "While you were out on your errands in the town, a letter from the Queen arrived."

"Oh?" Sebastian lifted an eyebrow waiting for his young master to continue.

"And before you ask, Finny was the one to deliver it to me. So after this I'll need you to fix the wall and table in the drawing room."Ciel smirked at his butlers annoyance."But anyway, we have a new mission from the queen."Too tired to read the letter out to his butler, the young earl handed it to him instead.

Sebastian slowly took the letter and made sure to gently brush Ciel's fingers, smirking as his master frowned grew deeper.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive._

_I hope you are doing well and work hasn't stressed you out too much. You are only young and i wish the best for you._

_Sadly, this isn't a letter to know how things are going with you. You see a new crime has struck the streets of London and now kids are frightened to go out and play in the winter wonderland._

_Over the past couple of Weeks young children have been found frozen. This wouldn't be surprising if not for the fact that these children have been frozen almost instantly._

_It breaks my heart to see children too afraid to go outside and have fun, letting their imagination run free._

_Sincerely Victoria._

"How strange." Sebastian with a puzzled look scanned the letter again and again.

"I know, children freezing instantly is quiet strange. I think something supernatural must be at work here. Do you have any idea what but?" Ciel leaned back in his cushion chair awaiting an answer.

"I wounder why the sudden change?" Sebastian muttered still looking puzzled at the letter in his gloved hands. Ciel leaned forward to rest his elbows on the oak desk, resting his chin on his locked fingers.

"You have an idea on who it is?" The earl now wore the puzzled look.

"No i don't know who it was but someone must have swapped the ink, see the writing is blue when it is usually black." Sebastian held out the letter to his master who was now palming his forehead.

"Don't mess with me today, Sebastian." Ciel growled snatching the paper out of gloved hands pretending to read over it again for the seventh time, when really to check on what Sebastian had stated.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat at his desk checking over the last of his work before he and his butler left for London. His mind wasn't focusing on the Fontom papers in front of him, instead the troubled earl couldn't understanding this new crime that has taken place.<p>

'How on earth have these victims become ice spontaneously! Also why are they mostly male and under the age of sixteen?'The earl sighed in frustration, it just didn't make sense! Ciel dropped his head on the desk causing a loud bang and papers to scatter everywhere.

"You will get a headache doing such an action bocchan." Ciel looked up tiredly to see a familiar demon at the door wearing a wide smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Was the only reply the earl could master, earning a chuckle from the demon. "Are things ready for our dispatcher?" Ciel rubbed his forehead where a red mark settled, glaring at his butler.

"Everything is ready, bocchan." Sebastian smirk widened.

"Let us go then." Ciel stood from his chair quickly walking past his butler.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian right hand found it's way to his chest as he bowed and followed after his master."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

_**So~ how you like?**_


	2. That butler, Lady Frost?

**_Here i am again~ gosh i can't stop updating this story! _**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji like i said in the previous chapter~**

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em><span>That butler, a caring mother and lady frost?<span>_

* * *

><p>The towns of London were deserted, the usual lively streets filled with family, workers and performers was dead.<p>

It sent shivers to Ciel's spine, not only the cold but everything else around him. The Queen only spoke of children not walking in the London streets anymore, not of this!

Was this case really striking fear in the citizens hearts? But it's only children that are targeted, there must be something else going on.

"Master, up ahead." Ciel was pulled from his thoughts to look up at Sebastian, light crimson eyes flashed ahead leading Ciel's sapphire 'eye' where to look.

Just as expected, something else indeed was happening.

"What is everyone around here for?" Ciel asked his butler, to short to see pass the crowding tall figures, not that he would ever confess that.

"It seems another child has been frozen." Sebastian tone was serious, eyes focusing forward.

"Who was it this time?" A lady asked one of her companions.

"Another boy, seems he was homeless." The girl replied.

"Hmph. If you ask me it's doing London a favour, we don't need homeless brats filling up our streets." Her husband snorted.

Ciel growled to himself, it made him sick to think people were so heartless. People like that should be the ones dying, not these innocent kids.

Sebastian gazed at the child beside him, smirking at the angry expression on his fragile features.

Ciel wasted no time and decided with his butler traling behind him to barge threw the concerned peopled, making sure to roughly bump the 'gentleman' that made him mad.

The earl's mood lightened as he heard the man shout out to him about hoping he to be the next frozen victim. "Heh, what a disgusting man." Ciel spoke to no-one.

"What are we going to do sir? We aren't getting anywhere at all." The brunette officer, the one who had found the child that night, sighed.

"I do not know. It's impossible to crack this case and this is our ninth child now!" The man grunted in frustration tapping the iced boy in front of him.

"Still no luck i see." A confident smug voice came from behind the man, one that belonged to a child.

"Ah~ Ciel Phantomhive, I was wondering when you would show." The tall scottish turned to the earl with a grin.

"Yes, well when idiots fail to crack a case the Queen usually does calls me to do it instead." Ciel's smug smirk grew at the mans heated glare.

"brat." The man huffed scratching at his shadow he had no time to shave that morning.

* * *

><p>white flakes fell from the setting sky to create a new blanket of freshly white snow.<p>

A shivering earl griped at his coat for more warmth, unconsciously moving closer to his butler for heat.

"Would you like it if you borrowed my coat, bocchan?" Sebastian grinned cat-like down at his cold young master.

"O-of course n-not, we're alm-most home a-anyway." Ciel's teeth chattered together, which made it difficult to form words.

Sebastian sighed at his master's stubborn behavior and made quick motion of removing his coat and placing it on Ciel's trembling shoulders.

Ciel sighed into the warmth that washed over him, why was his butler so warm in weather like this? Yes he is a demon but you would still suspect for his skin to be like ice.

"There, now that annoying chattering has stopped." Sebastian smirked at his master's glare.

"Do you you have any clue on the case so far, Sebastian?" Ciel asked keeping the usual frown on his face.

Sebastian smirked widely down at his master, red eyes glowing in the growing night.

* * *

><p>"D-damn that-t b-b-b-BASTARD!" The young freezing earl stomped angrily threw the heavy snow.<p>

Inside his black gloves his knuckles grew white as he gripped tighter and tighter at his navy coat.

"I-I'll k-kill him!" Ciel cursed his butler, cheeks burning in anger.

Before he new it his trembling legs could take no more and he landed face first in the tormenting snow, the sodden icy feeling shot threw his body like thousand needles.

"Oh dear~" A warm voiced he recognized as female crouched beside him.

"Are you alright my dear boy?" Ciel lifted his burning face out the snow to see a women dressed in fur with a black veil covering her whole face.

"I-I'm fine." Ciel took the gloved hand offered for him then retreting it with double speed when her hand felt colder then the snow.

"Oh dear~" She crouched down again when Ciel crashed into the snow for a second time.

The boy moaned rubbing his frozen backside. "W-who are you e-exactly?" Ciel sapphire eyes tried to see pass the pitch black veil in front of him.

"I am Jackson Frost, but soon enough you will be calling me mother." The lady before him spoke in a warm voice, dusting the snow of the young earl with freezing hands.

"P-pardon me?" Ciel grew confused, what on earth was this daft lady talking about.

"You look so lonely my child~ Would you like it if i took care of you as my son?" The lady coed.

"No! i-i s-surely wouldn't!" The young earl snapped.

"Awww~ What a rude little boy." Jackson shook her head disappointed, removing her gloves. "Please accept my hand and be mine."

Ciel gasped at the hand that was presanted to him, it was like water, like ice! It astonished him, he needed to touch it.

Before the mesmerized earl could reach out and take it he was scooped in the arms of his butler. Sudden warmth hit his body all at once snapping him out of his trance like state.

"Sebastian?" The boy blinked up at his butler, who had been hiding and waiting for the killer to show.

"My suspicions were right." Sebastian glared at the women that stood in front of him that dared to take away his master.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped when he didn't get the demons attention the first time. "Who is this women?"

"She is winter, lady frost. Which has gained my curiosity on why she is out here freezing young children."Sebastian brought his burning crimson eyes back at lady Frost.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in the freezing lounge room across from this 'Jackson Frost lady'.<p>

The room was warm with a toasty fire and all, but now with lady Frost in the room it was nearly as bad as sitting outside.

The young earl sighed placing his frozen tea to the table at his side. "So what you basically just told me is that you are a lonely old bag, unable to have children, therefor you have been sneaking around trying to earn trust from young kids in hope you can be their mother." The boy tired and cold spat out wanting to end this as soon as possible.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at his master's impatient attitide.

Lady Frost flinched at the name 'Lonely old bag.' but sighed sadly and nodded. "Yes, It's just been so long and i want a son i can call my own."

Ciel looked up at the glass like women in front of him, he now understood why she wore the veil, even he would had fled at the appearance of this women.

Her eyes glowing a light blue and her skin cold and glassey, her hair was combed back and frozen into place. It was a challange just not to stare at her.

"Come on Ciel dear~ The offer is still up for grabs." She smiled heartily towards the scowling child.

"There is no need for that lady Frost." Sebastian walked out the room to fetch a fur warm blanket for his master.

Lady Frost watched as Sebastian wrapped the sleepy boy inside it's warmth with a smile.

"Oh? I see that role has already been taken then." She grinned cheekily at the blushing earl.

"Don't be redicules! He is just a butler." He snapped tiredly.

Lady Frost grin only grew when Sebastian picked up his lord whispering something about 'If i let you fall asleep in a frozen room what kind of butler would i be'.

When the two left she laughed silently to herself. "What a cute pair i seemed to come across."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	3. That butler, in trouble

**_Hey again! Sorry for the wait guys~ but i'm going to be updating more now. _**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! That credit goes to the beautiful Yan Toboso~_**

**_(Oh and just a quick suggestion... Go to !)_**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**hat butler, In trouble.**

Ciel rapped his slender arms around the neck of his butler, the young earl was slipping in and out of sleep, but he forcibly kept his sapphire eyes open.  
>He couldn't let himself have the luxary of sleep when there was a supernatural being freezing up his town house!<p>

Speaking of his town house, where was that annoyance of prince Soma and his over pleased shadow Agni? weren't they meant to keep an eye on his house when he was not in it?

The earl was expecting a house filled with the smell of curry and strong arms of a leach when he got to London, but instead the earl and his butler was greeted by a cold chill of a lonely manor.

"Stupid." He spat clumsy out of his cold tired lips.

"Is something bothering you, young master?" Ciel jumped when he was reminded of the presence of his butler and his warm arm snaked around him.  
>The earl snorted at his butlers dencity. "Of coarse Sebastian! What am i to do with this lonely Women lady Frost! I can't just simply leave her here, she will continue her attempts on finding a child!"<p>

"Hmmm, and we can't kill her neither, that would only subtract winter from the seasons and breaking the cycle of life." Sebastian stated as a matter of fact.

Ciel knitted his eyebrows in thought, this was all too annoying. He couldn't take her back to the Phantomhive manor or leave her here!

"Maybe we can find a nice dog to keep the lady accompanied."

"Idiot! That would only end up freezing the dog anyway." Ciel huffed as he was placed in the warmth of his bed.

"That is why i suggested a dog master." Ciel sent a annoyed glare at his butler who could only be faintly seen through the soft orange dim of his candelabra.

"Well young master." The boy retreated his look when feeling the signature teasing smile of Sebastian. "What do you suggest we do?" The demon in black asked as he tucked his future meal under the safety of the blankets.

"I guess we have no choice on letting her stay the night." Ciel sighed letting himself be tucked in. "Just make sure you keep all the fire places lit, I don't wont to wake up in the morning to find that i have became a Popsicle over night."

Before the earl was swallowed in slumber he heard his devourer chuckle then whisper. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Poke<p>

"Ciel"

Poke, poke.

"Hey, Ciel~"

Poke, poke, poke.

Hey, wake up kid."

POKE.

"WHAT IS IT!" A grumpy earl who had been pretending to slumber when a arrogant prince decided to poke the boy awake, screamed as he sat up in attempt to rip prince Soma's head off.

"Whoa, whoa! calm down kid." The royal Indian held his hands up in defense. "I was only taking responsibility on waking you up."

Ciel eye twitched in frustration. "A where was your responsibility on looking after my town house?"

"..."

"WELL!" The earl asked again after a minuet of Soma just staring in astonishment with no answer.

"Hey Ciel, your eye is of a different colour..." The prince pointed out leaning closer on the bed to the earl.

"SHIT! D-don't look!" Ciel flailed his arm in attempt to get Soma to look away as he reached for his eye patch.

"I don't think a kid your age should be swearing, anyway what's the big deal?" Soma childishly tried swapping the tiny flailing arm away.

"I-I'm self conscious about it!" Ciel huffed in relief after covering the contract away, it doesn't seem like Soma noticed the pentagram in the center.

"You! Self conscious!" The prince laughed obnoxiously. "Now i have a weakness on you~" The Indian smiled cheekily down at Ciel.

"NO! You can't tell anyone! got it?" The earl stood on his bed in a hurry so now he had the height advantage.

"Oh yeah? Well what do i get in return?" Prince Soma smiled ear to ear.

"Sebasti-" But before the earl could finish calling the assistance of his butler prince Soma had wrapped his hands around Ciel's deadly mouth.

"O-okay, I wont tell anyone! Just don't call your scary butler here!" Ciel could only smugly grin under the trembling hands.

"So, you and Agni where staying at an Inn the past couple of days because you didn't want to get cold after returning from the market?"

"Yes, You see dear earl, we had run out of spices and prince Soma wouldn't rest until we got more." Agni stated from across the dining table.

"Yes! And because we are both from the beautiful warm country India! We aren't use to snow, So instead of shivering all the way back to the house, we stayed at an Inn 'till it warmed up!" Prince Soma ruffly nodded while he chewed his morning chicken curry.

Ciel sighed and took a sip of his warm earl grey. "I guess your idiotcy couldn't be helped." The earl smiled at Soma's objections of being an idiot as he sank his folk in a cheesy warm crosont and brought it to his lips but to only be introduced to freezing ice.

"Good morning lady Frost." Ciel didn't have to open his uncovered eye to realise Jackson Frost entered the dinning room.

"Oh~ My dear boy~ Thank you for your hospitality!" The ice women who wore a long rose veil pulled the small earl in a tight embrace.

"T-that's quite a-alright, c-can you please r-release me." The instant chattering earl pleaded attempting to pry the woman's arms off.

"Oh dear, it seems breakfest has gone to waste..." Sebastian sighed looking displeased.

"T-THE CURRY!" Soma cried dramatically dropping to the floor like he'd been shot.

"My Prince!" Agni's voice soon followed. Ciel would have face palmed if he had movement in his arms.

* * *

><p>Her hair was amethyst black and trailed down her thin waist, Her dress was elegant and she wore an approaching warm smile.<br>She passed the dirty cold homeless that sank in corners for warmth like they weren't there, not even sparing a coin of many to their pleading trembling hands.

Beauty come with cruelty.

Her Sapphire large eyes darted from commoners to rich in attempt to find a certain demon that her narrow nose could detect. It smelt wonderful! It wouldn't surprise her if it was the scent of Lucifer himself! A disgusting human smell reached her nose and she nearly gaged. She cursed, who ever this demon was must have contract with a dirty human.

She smiled when the rich intoxicating scent filled her nose again. Oh well, if she ran into a problem she could always use her hypnotizing alluring ability to capture this new toy under her control~

And with that reasurince she slowly made her way to a certain manor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong>_


End file.
